


Dreams

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [10]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, 300 words, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Erik has dreams, but not the kind that he wants to tell Charles about.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Dreams

Erik had the man beneath him. They kissed voraciously and lustfully until he decided to turn Charles around and start preparing him for what they really intended to do. Erik looked at the bare back and ran his hands all over the body, the one that was subject to his desires. He leaned over, began to kiss his neck and gradually reached his shoulders, then opened his eyes. He saw Charles's face lay in the pillow, trying to keep his expression restrained every time he felt the lip contact on his skin. As Erik started to kiss his spine, Charles let out moans. The sweet voices indicated that he was at the limit of his ability to wait, and Erik was as well. Charles's fingers clenched and grabbed the sheets, he knew what Erik was going to do.

_For God's sake._

Erik woke up completely sweaty, as if he were after strenuous activity. Well, in a sense he was, but not in practice. This is the second time this week he had this kind of dream, and the fifth this month. There were various versions of this dream, all of them were adult-themed and included Charles. The dream itself was not the cause of Erik's concern. It was his partner, that when seeing him sitting, sweating and breathing heavily, was worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Good morning. I'm fine. I had a dream, that's all."

Charles looked at him in disbelief. Erik didn't really feel like talking about good communication in a relationship or dealing with Charles's being worried that Erik might having nightmares.

"Just get in my head and see for yourself." Erik sighed

After a few moments, Charles seemed to finish looking.  


"Erik," he said with a smile that was anything but innocent. "Let's make your dream come true."


End file.
